The present invention relates to systems for detecting unauthorized entries into rooms or containers into which access is restricted.
Sensitive, dangerous or valuable materials are frequently stored in and shipped from sealed enclosures such as restricted access rooms, cabinets, containers or processing vessels having portals such as doors or lids by means of which entrance is obtained. In the past, devices commonly referred to simply as seals have been applied to the portals of such enclosures. Since these devices are damaged by unauthorized entry, such damage serves as evidence of the unauthorized entry. Unfortunately, the prior devices do not allow for the time of an unauthorized entry to be recorded, do not provide sufficient means for detecting efforts to interfere with the proper operation of the seals, and are otherwise less effective than desired.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved security device capable of registering unauthorized entry into sealed enclosures, and for recording the times at which such events take place.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a system capable of reporting its status to a central watch station.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved security device which is difficult to circumvent and which is sensitive to attempts to interfere with the device itself, registering and recording the times of such attempts.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved security device which is inexpensive to construct and yet reliably performs its function with great efficiency and low energy drain.